Filter
by Whovenian.Otaku
Summary: After a world meeting, Russia says something he doesn't remember to America. America not having any idea what he said tries to find out what. France isn't being much help though. (Kinda suckish summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I edited this story by adding a header and footer.**

 **Me: Hey guys so this story is based off two Tumblr headcanons, so I hope you like it.**

 **By the way, I don't own hetalia. In fact, I would really want to go to the universe because that would be awesome.**

* * *

The first day of the world meeting had ended, and Russia was pretty exhausted heading back to the hotel. The hotel conveniently was a few blocks from the conference building so it wasn't that far of a walk. He had been one of the last to leave after striking a short conversation with the Baltics and asking how they were. Following that he had hid from Belarus, so leaving had took a while.

After a few more minutes of walking, he had reached his hotel. He walked into the lobby and headed up to his room. Opening the door, he noticed America sitting on one of the beds with his laptop open working. Russia wondered what he was doing in his room till he remembered that the hotel had mixed up the rooms and put them in the same room. When they first found out the motion to fix it was denied, for the hotel was booked. After that, they really didn't object to it seeing as it was only for a few days. In fact, Ivan was kind of glad of the outcome seeing as it meant that he could spend more time with Alfred. Ivan wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had feelings for the American for quite a few decades.

"Oh hey Ivan," Alfred called out bringing him back to reality. He looked at him seeing that he had closed the laptop giving him his attention.

"Privet Alfred," He replied back heading to the closet and grabbing more casual clothes to change into. After finishing changing in the bathroom, he headed out to the main area of the hotel room to see that Alfred had gotten up.

"So what do you plan on doing for dinner?" Alfred asked, "I was planning on going to McDonalds myself."

"Greasy food like that isn't a meal," he replied, "And I was planning on the hotel restaurant."

"Don't go hating on McDonalds, their food is amazing," Alfred countered as he got up to leave, putting his laptop away. After he left Ivan sat down thinking back to the meeting that day. It had gone the same for the most part, with France and England fighting and arguing like the married couple they are, even if they won't admit it to each other. Germany like usual had to stop them from fighting, Italy started yelling about pasta while pretty much clinging to Germany, Spain was hanging on Romano while he was cursing off at Germany yelling about how he was a potato bastard. The Nordics were in their own group for the most part with Denmark pretty much bouncing off the walls with Norway having to real him in. So the meeting was chaotic with some of the intended work getting done.

After a moment more of thinking, Ivan got up and went to the hotel restaurant and ordered a simple quick meal so that he could head back to his room and fall into a much-needed sleep.

Once he got back to the room he noticed that Alfred had returned and was sitting down watching TV while eating cheeseburgers.

"Привет подсолнечника. Ты солнце моего мира,» Ivan said not noticing that he had switched back to Russian as he walked over to his bed and lied down.

"What was that you said I didn't understand?" Alfred asked looking at Ivan to notice that he fell asleep. "Oh well I'll ask him in the morning," he said finishing his burger and got up to get ready for bed.

* * *

 **Russian: Привет подсолнечника. Ты солнце моего мира = Hi sunflower. You are the sunshine of my world. Sorry, if I got the translation wrong. Please review, and if you could can you comment useful tips to improve my writing that would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for part 2. I was behind on school work and I needed to catch up. Hope you like Chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Hetalia in general. That would be cool though.**

* * *

Russia woke up unsure of what happened last night after walking back up from the hotel restaurant. Thinking that he probably just walked in and fell asleep, he started to get ready for the next meeting. After fully getting ready for the day he realized that America was still asleep.

"Hey wake up," Ivan said shaking Alfred to wake him up. Alfred stirred looking up from the pillow still having partially asleep. When he noticed the time he sprung up grabbed his clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom. Russia waited around for him, figuring that he might as well wait up for the rushing American. After America appeared out of the bathroom they started walking out of the room

After walking out of the hotel, Alfred remembered what had happened last night and what Ivan had said. "Hey, Ivan I was wondering what Привет подсолнечника. Ты солнце моего мира meant,"

Ivan blushed slightly looking at Alfred, "Why do you ask?" He questioned fearfully hoping that the reason he was think wasn't why Alfred was asking.

"You said it last night when you got back to the hotel and I was wondering why," America shrugged. Russia's eyes widened his suspicions confirmed.

"It's nothing," He laughed nervously hoping to get off topic. "What was the topic of the meeting today?"

"I think it was fresh water supply," Alfred looked at Ivan not fully believing him thinking deeply about what he said but decided to shrug it off and deal with it later. The conference building appeared up ahead almost ending their walk. Walking in the building they headed to the conference room.

Many words were exchanged whether it be about the matter at hand or just people throwing out words, either to start fights or for their own amusement. After being fed up with the people in the room, Germany called for a break, stating the rules of what will happen after. People got up leaving the room heading out for food or to just relax and get ready for their speech. Alfred sat around still caught up on what Ivan had said last night. France walked up seeing that he was lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about Alfred?" He asked. Alfred looked up when he got an idea that maybe Francis would know what Ivan said.

"Ivan had said something in Russian last night and he won't tell me what it meant," Alfred stared at him hopefully.

"What did he say exactly?" Francis asked becoming more curious of the situation.

"I think it was something along the lines of Привет подсолнечника. Ты солнце моего мира but I'm not sure I got it right," He said starting to get up gesturing for Francis to follow him.

Francis looked at him amused thinking that those two should stop being oblivious about their feelings already. "I'm sure it was nothing as well," he stated figuring that he might as well confront Ivan about it as well hoping that they could figure the others feelings on their own.

* * *

 **Hopefully you liked it. Don't forget to review ways that I could improve writing or if you liked the story in general.**


End file.
